fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Emit
Emit is a playable character in Sparkplug. She is Time's twin sister. She has a passion for roleplaying, although how good she actually is in roleplaying is debatable. She also has very intense energy-based powers, although these take a while to cast in most cases. Appearance Emit is a humanoid robot, and has one of the most feminine designs in the Sparkplug cast. She has a rectangular head with black ovals for eyes. On her head is also dark grey metal ressembling hair with pigtails. Her neck is a thin grey pipe leading to dark grey cloak-like armor covering a light grey chest. She has stubby legs and feet, with the legs and feet being connected to eachother with dark grey cylinders. Her arms are light grey, also cloak-like trapezoids, with energy generators ressembling claws at their tips. Personality Emit is a very expressive robot, although she's usually in a bad mood, so she isn't always pleasant to be around. She loves to make characters and stories, although these often end up being generic and overpowered. However, she doesn't knows how to take most criticism, so even reasonable criticism gets a very angry reaction from her. Her twin brother criticizes her and her creations a lot, leading to a lot of fights between the two. Emit is also not particularly bright. Emit feels bad about her temper, which leads her to dislike herself more and more. She is convinced most of the other robots dislike or hate her, although this is not actually the case. Some of the kinder robots try and help her with her emotional issues. Powers Emit's attacks are very intense, which is reflected through her 35 base attack. However, she is slow, and most of her attacks have long casting times or cooldown times. Attacks she has seen using includes creating 5 orbs that collide together at a target, casting lightning from the sky, and using fire to protect herself or boost herself forwards (the latter helping with her slowness). When she starts fighting, she also gains boosts, presumably from resting before fights. Gallery EmitSP.png|Emit's artwork in Sparkplug. EmitAltSP.png|Pharaoh Emit, a skin of Time in Sparkplug. EmitRef.png|A reference sheet of Emit, showing various angles and details about her. EmitAlt2SP.png|Temporal Emit, a skin of Emit in Sparkplug. EmitAlt3SP.png|Emit's Ultrasparkle Emit skin from Sparkplug. Trivia *Emit is Time's name backwards, and vice versa. This is a reference to the fact they are twins. *According to Operative, Emit and Time are considered twins because they both share similar blueprints and also that they wound up being completed and turned on at the exact same time. *Emit and Time are the only characters who share the same stats in Sparkplug, although their movesets are different. *Emit's Temporal Emit skin is based on Time. *Ultrasparkle Emit is based on "Mary Sues". *Originally, Emit had a skin that turned most of her clothes pink instead of the Temporal Emit skin. This was changed because it would be redundant to have two "Mary Sue"-inspired skins for the same character. Category:Robots Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Sparkplug Category:Poisonshot Category:Poisonshot's Characters